Bonnie's Sorrow
by Rachael Foley
Summary: She died, Jeremy had to be the messenger. Bonnie watched them mourn, and be tormented by Silas. She is given a second chance, by Quetsuya only to eliminate Silas and return to death once finished. Will she accept? Or will her friends meet an untimely end?
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie watched, as one by one her old friends broke down and cried over her. She smiled sadly, eyes wide as she saw even Damon, though he tried to hide it was crying as well, a single tear fell down his face, he wiped it off before the others could see.

"Thank you." Bonnie whispered in his ear, he shuddered "I thought I.. just heard little witch." he murmured, the others turned and stared at him "I don't see her." Jeremy shook his head, "You don't see me, because I don't want you to." Bonnie smiled

"Bonnie." she felt a hand on her shoulder "Grams?" she asked "Come, child." she grabbed Bonnie's hand and brought her with her "Quetsuya.." she murmured, the witch nodded "You, are to serve penance for your crimes, Bonnie." Quetsuya warned

"But, before the punishment. You are to right your wrong, you allowed Silas to live. He must be killed, we will hold your Grams until you finish your task." Quetsuya's arm outstretched as the dark tendrils of evil wrapped around her Grams, who cried out in pain

"NO!" Bonnie shouted, eyes turning black as she broke Quetsuya's magic, every other Bennett witch stood idly by "Bonnie, don't." Emily warned Bonnie shook her head "No, you don't control me Quetsuya. I'm not your little toy! And don't touch my Grams again" she warned

"You insignificant child! How dar-" "How dare you! You arrogant, conceited old woman! I'm glad you're dead, I hope you were burnt!" every witch gasped "I'm just mad, I wasn't there to see it!" Bonnie yelled

Quetsuya was stunned "And, if you EVER try to harm my Grams again, I will make you feel pain beyond your wildest imagination. I will go back, only to help my friends nothing more. I could care less if you want to be reunited with your 'beloved'" Bonnie hissed

"Sisters, let us join our powers." Esther stepped forward "Esther?" Bonnie asked "Fate, made us enemies.. but as fate would have it again, we are made sisters through a common enemy. You are still my sister, Bonnie Bennett." Esther smiled

Bonnie nodded, as Esther made a circle around her with her dead relatives "Do me a favor, Bonnie." "What is it, Esther?" "Tell my children, I say hello." she smiled "I will." Bonnie nodded, as she was gone

She saw Silas, he'd just killed Stefan and headed to the others "You aren't Stefan!" Elena said immediately "What? Why are you saying that?" he asked "You're different.. your eyes.. you're cold, what have you done with him!"

Elena's veins came from her face, Rebekah stood beside her "You would do well, not to use that tone with me." Silas stepped forward "I can be your worst nightmares, nightmare. I can make you all my slaves, and bend you to my will." he warned

Everyone convulsed in agony, as his arm stretched out "No, you won't!" Bonnie stepped out and gave him a migraine, "Bonnie!" Caroline and Elena ran and hugged her "Hi guys." both girls started sobbing, as even the boys hugged her

"Now, where were we? Oh right, back to this part. Time to be a statue." Bonnie tapped into the dark magic, she once held dear as he slowly turned into solid rock "Stop this, at once! You can't kill me" he laughed

"You're wrong, Silas. With all of my relatives, on my side.. and Esther, the original witch.. you have no hope in beating us!" "Mother?" Klaus and Rebekah asked, Bonnie smiled and turned her head to face them "She says hello."

Both children looked to the floor "Even so, you still can't beat me." he laughed at her efforts, breaking the spell "Sorry, but I won't lose so easily." Bonnie focused her power on him, blood dripped from her nose "Now this is getting weak, and so are you." he strode forward

"Esther! Help me!" Bonnie called "With pleasure, all you had to do was ask darling." Esther stepped out "Mother!" Rebekah and Klaus called, she didn't turn to them "Hello, daughter. Son." she smiled both going teary eyed

"I will rip them limb from limb! And strip the marrow from their bones!" Silas threatened "No, you won't touch my children! I tried to kill them once.. I was wrong. They are my babies! In life, and in death! You won't harm any of them!" Esther shouted

Both Rebekah and Klaus cringed at the sound of her yelling, it took a lot for Esther to be angry, and this guy.. clearly took the cake. Bonnie cried tears of blood "Grams! Help me.." she cried, "I've got you, child. All together now."

Bonnie joined hands with Esther and her Grams "I call on the elements! Earth! Wind! Fire! Water! Spirit! Help us, destroy this evil! And banish him!" Silas laughed at their efforts, "Bennett witches of the past.. help me, lend us your power!"

Energy surged through Esther, and Bonnie into her Grams, all three witches powered up, Silas' smirk faded "Now, it's time to say goodbye." "Not yet, little witch! I own you!" Silas retorted, "You don't own me!" Bonnie stood in front of him

Esther, Bonnie and her Grams made a triangle in front of him, a pentagram was drawn on the floor, as they concentrated light emitting from it, as the 5 points joined together, combined with a circle "Feel the pain, you cause to others.. the harm you've done!"

Bonnie pointed her finger at him, as every hit.. every burn, every feeling the people had before they died went through him, he flung around in the circle, unable to break it due to the amount of power used to make it

"I won't lose to you! I can't.." he called almost breathless "That's.. where you're wrong. You're just, another asshole. And we're both going to die down here." the three witches power combined, as the circle closed with Silas turning into bones, and dust

"Ashes to ashes.." Bonnie trailed off "Dust.." her Grams murmured "To dust." Esther finished, the three witches nodding to one another "Goodbye." Bonnie called teary eyed "Bonnie!" Everyone called hugging her

"I'll miss you guys, I hope we meet again.. though Matt, it looks like we won't." she smiled as she faded away, with Esther and her Grams "Well done, young one. You may return to the living." Quetsuya congratulated

"What?" Bonnie asked "There must always be balance in nature. A life for a life. You return, in Silas place. You won't be like him, just a full witch now." she smiled, as Bonnie was returned, "Stefan!" she called

She was on the cliff, he'd been on when Silas killed him she levitated the safe he was in, from the depths it felt so easy, being a full witch certainly was all it was cracked up to be. She opened the door, it flew off as she used her powers

"Stefan!" she called he had drowned, she gave him CPR, the water came shooting out as he spit the water out of his lungs "Bonnie?" he asked confused "I thought you were dead." "I was, I made a deal with Quetsuya. Now I'm back."

He stood up, and fell onto her as he lost his balance "Careful." she chided "Yeah, thanks." he picked her up and ran back to the Salvatores' everyone still mourned Bonnie "Who died?" Stefan asked grinning while he held Bonnie

"Bonnie!" Everyone shouted, "And... Stefan." Stefan added "Yeah, and you too." Elena added laughing, everyone joined in Bonnie explained how she was back "Don't you.. ever do anything so stupid again." Jeremy hugged her

"I won't." she promised smiling, he kissed her the others averted their eyes awkwardly she laughed "You jerk! You were dead, you could have told me! I didn't know that's all the time we'd have together!" Caroline hit her arm

"Ow!" Bonnie yelled "Serves you right!" Caroline frowned, she hugged her still Klaus chuckled "Caroline, ever the fireball." "Shut up." she turned to him as she folded her arms Bonnie smiled, she knew something was going on there


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe it! It's finally here!" Caroline squealed, Elena and Bonnie sharing a knowing look smiling at the girl's bubbly personality. "Group hug!" Caroline called, her and Elena taking a picture with Caroline

"Come on boys! Hurry up!" She frowned at them, they knew not to mess with Caroline when in a good mood, she was hard enough to keep up with. Piss her off, and it's worse than bringing the apocalypse down on yourself.

They shuddered and ran in quickly, Klaus beside Caroline, Damon next to Elena, Stefan stared at Bonnie awkwardly "Oh, come on you." she laughed, hugging him close he grinned, Jeremy stared at them with a frown

Stefan put an arm around her shoulder, Bonnie smiled as she made her fingers into a peace sign, "Everyone say cheese!" Caroline called cheerful "..."nobody did "Do it." she said in her menacing voice

"Cheese!" Everyone called at once, the flash from the camera came on, everyone posed with their boys, leaving Jeremy alone. "Come on, we're gonna be late!" Caroline commanded the other two girls, who conceded and went with her

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline walked backwards to the car "By guys!" they called as they waved off, Damon shot Elena his cocky grin, Klaus shot Caroline his bad boy grin, Stefan gave Bonnie one of the smiles he used to give Elena

Matt and Jeremy stood idly by, Rebekah followed the other girls "Where do you think _you're _going?" Caroline asked icily "I'm coming, got a problem? I can kill you without second thought." Rebekah adds in her bitchy tone

"Guys, I want to hit her. Can I?" Caroline asks "Go ahead." Elena frowns at the original "You want some of this?" Rebekah asks "No! I want the whole thing! Let's throw down! Somebody, hold my rings!" Caroline took off her jewelry

Rebekah bursts into a fit of laughter, surprising the others "It's so pathetic.. you actually believe you could beat me." "Rebekah. Stop it." Klaus scolds "Nik, I know you're sweet on Caroline. In fact, I don't think anyone doesn't know that fact. But, what would happen if I told her about Hay-"

"Say one more word, Rebekah.. and you're back in the box." he towered over her "Sorry Nik, but that doesn't scare me. You've lost the daggers. Thanks to Kol, for taking them all. And I'll tell her, what makes you so sure I won't tell her at the dorm?"

"What makes you think I won't kill your boy toy?" he asks "What makes you think I won't stake Caroline, and make s'mores over her flaming chest cavity!?" she retorts "Jesus.. Christ.." Bonnie murmurs, Elena nodding

"Tell me what?" Caroline asks "Nothing." Klaus frowns, "Come on girls. I'll tell you on the way. By, brother." she adds icily as she walks to the convertible "What?" she asks noticing the other girls mouths are gaped open

"Where did you get the car?" Elena asks "I didn't want to be caught in some run-down piece of crap like you guys would obviously be driving. I have my standards." "Still with the tone." Caroline huffs "What was that?" Rebekah asks

"Rebekah. Just shut up and drive." Bonnie rolls her eyes, "Fine." the other girls stare at Bonnie, wondering how they got her to listen without any protests, or haughty remarks. _'You guys, we can talk about it later.' _she says telepathically

Both girls nod, "Ready to have some fun, ladies?" Rebekah asks, "Huh?" Elena asks "How?" Caroline adds, Rebekah pressed her foot down hard on the pedal, they accelerated well over the speed limit, hitting the 200's

"Feel the wind in your hair.." Rebekah laughed as they went faster, all the girls smiled as they had fun in the fast car, no matter that Rebekah was the driver.. it was still fun. They heard police sirens "Pull over!"

Rebekah slowed down and pulled over "Problem, officer?" she asks innocently "License and registration." he says unfazed by her, pupils shrinking as she compelled him "You never saw us. Go back to your post." he nodded as he walked off

Rebekah sped off back into traffic, cutting off a truck as it swerved behind her "Fuckin truck drivers" she rolls her eyes Bonnie Caroline and Elena share a wide eyed look, the truck drove beside her and flipped Rebekah off

Her mouth gaped open "Caroline. Take the wheel." she ordered "What?" she asked "Do it." she stood up and jumped onto the truck, Caroline took it and went into the drivers seat, they watched idly by as she ripped the cabs door off

Went inside, ripped open the drivers throat and snapped his neck, the truck swerved again as she jumped into the car, it landed in a ditch and exploded. Rebekah wiped the blood off her lips "What. The hell Rebekah!?" Elena asks

"Shut up. Nobody insults an original, Elena it's about honor." Rebekah rolls her eyes "Yeah, real honorable. Killing people ruthlessly, causing a traffic accident.." Elena frowns "Want to be next?" Rebekah asks

"Do you!?" Bonnie asks, as she used some of her magic to give her a headache, not aware she did it to Elena and Caroline too, she released her grip, to stop hurting her friends. "This is why.. I hate witches. Such disloyal creatures."

"And you are? All you do is turn your back on humanity, spoiler alert, you were human before!" Bonnie rolls her eyes, Rebekah stares away "We're here." Caroline pipes up, as she takes the keys out of the ignition

"Wow! This campus.. is amazing." Elena looks over, seeing all of the people "Yeah.. I suppose." Rebekah purses her lips Caroline huffs, as she brings out her luggage, Bonnie and Elena doing the same, Rebekah brought hers out too putting the hood on the convertible.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the registrations office?" Bonnie asks "Over there." she turned to the building "Thank you." she smiled, the girl nodded as she walked off everyone followed Bonnie "Hi, Bonnie Bennett." "Caroline Forbes." "Elena Petrova." "Rebekah Mikaelson."

Each girl said their name, the secretary nodded, as she handed them their forms, they signed them quickly and handed them back, "Alright, your dorm room number is 109." "Number?" Bonnie asked "The four of you, will be staying together."

All of the girls stared at Rebekah, who rolled her eyes "I'm going to the room." she sped off, it was huge or atleast Bonnie thought so. It made her last one look like.. a.. broom closet. 4 beds, big window that opened, lots of space

"Call it." Rebekah picked the biggest bed "And why, do you get it?" she asked "I called it." she reminded "Guys, stop! I don't want the first memory of my dorm room, is it getting destroyed!" Elena yelled

Everyone stared at her "You guys, Elena's right.. thesides who cares? It's just a stupid mattress. It's not like it's anything really all that important." Bonnie adds, "Fine." Caroline folds her arms, plopping her bags down on the bottom bunk

"Actually.. that's.. my bunk.." Elena says, Caroline shoots a death glare Elena raises her hands in surrender "Okay, have it.." Elena put her stuff on the top, Bonnie was left with the other single bed, in the room

She sighed, and smiled thinking of what they could do. "Guys, we should turn in. It's pretty late." Caroline says "But.. so much we have to do. Decorate our room.." Bonnie gives her puppy dog eyes "Later Bonnie." Elena says

"Wait.. what about you and Jeremy?" Elena asks "Jeremy? We're done." Bonnie says Elena and Caroline looked confused, even Rebekah did "You kissed.." "Yeah, he kissed me. I didn't exactly initiate things. Come on, Elena. We've been done for a while now."

"Fine. I guess you're right.. so what about you and Stefan?" Elena raises her brows "I don't know, what do you mean?" Bonnie asks "Come on Bonnie. When we were taking the picture, you and him were pretty close." Rebekah adds

"Now spill girl, before we beat it out of you." Caroline giggles "Fine. We're friends, oh no! Please don't tell my secret!" she pretended to act shocked, Caroline looked from Rebekah to Elena "Get her!" she shouted, they all jumped on her and started tickling

"G-g-guys! St-op it! Com..e.. on!" Bonnie kept laughing, it was so hard to keep up they were mere blurs as they moved "Tell us about Stefan." Caroline demands "I don't know. Maybe something could be going on there. But either way, I don't know." Bonnie adds

"Well. If it doesn't work out with you two, you can join the club." Rebekah adds "Club?" Bonnie, Elena and Caroline ask "The 'We dumped Stefan' club." Rebekah grins "Boo! You whore!" Caroline throws a pillow at her, Elena too

"Smite her!" Bonnie laughed as a pillow fight ensued, everyone huffing as it ended, feathers across the room "Guys. I think.. we just did every boys fantasy." Caroline laughs "Not yet, I mean.. we aren't making out while getting naked and 'experimenting.'" Elena adds

"True, but.. I love you guys, but I don't _love _you in that way." Bonnie grins "And.. I prefer not to have sexual encounters with doppelgangers." Rebekah adds, everyone stares at her "What?" she asked "Nothing." Bonnie sighed

"Well, should we clean this up?" Elena asked "No way." Bonnie stuck her hand out, as they evaporated "Go witch." Rebekah compliments, Bonnie shrugs "It was nothing." "I'm so tired guys. We should sleep!" Caroline complains

"Fine, but just to let you guys know; If you peep at us again I will rip you limb from limb, and the remaining survivor will eat your remains, afterward I will kill him." Rebekah says "Rebekah?" all girls ask

They heard the cumulative male screams, as they dashed off Elena, Caroline and Bonnie's eyes going wide "Rebekah!" Bonnie scolds "What?" she asks "You could have told us!" Caroline frowns "You are a biiiiitch." Elena frowns "And proud of it. Now, bedtime girls." everyone went to bed.

(Sorry for the REALLY late chapter. I let the voting go a little longer than planned. What do you guys think, Bonnie x Stefan? Or.. should it be a mystery man instead? Shoot me a review, I'll tally them up and see who the Bennett Witch should end up with.

P.S. Thanks to all who voted! You helped me write this chapter, and it goes out to you! Thank you, to those who reviewed, and those who read! 173+ views now. ~Rachael Foley)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie awoke, and stretched she noticed a paper fall off her, as she dangled her legs off her bed "What the..?" she picked it up _Bonnie, went with Care and Rebekah to check out campus. You were sleeping really well, didn't want to wake you. -Elena_

Bonnie frowned never in her life, did she want to maim one of her friends more than she did now. They ditched her, for that.. original bitch who could do nothing but butcher anyone to try and make her brother Klaus love her.

Well.. Matt too but she'd already done that. She stretched and sighed "Fine, ditch me? I'll show you.. I can be fun on my own too!" she felt her competitive edge coming on she would win and this competition would be nothing.

She went to her closet, trying something new with her magic she wanted different clothes. She straightened her hair, put on hot pink lip gloss black stiletto's a black mini skirt and crimson red/black striped v-neck top.

She put on a special necklace, just in case vampires decided to try anything, plus it smelt nice due to the infusion of jasmine and sage. She checked her reflection "Ready?" she asked herself, nodding as she adjusted her top just a bit.

She walked out the door, shutting it and locking it behind her, she felt someone staring at her but shook it off as her echo from her heels clacked on behind her. She walked out into the courtyard, and found a strange boy..

She felt something from him, some sort of power. She tried to shake it, but everytime she found herself staring at him, he didn't take notice most likely because he was in a book. She walked over and tapped his shoulder "Um.. excuse me?" she asked

He looked up "Hello." he smiled "Hi.. I wanted to ask, not to be too formal with you but I want to know if you.. maybe.. perchance.." "Know about supernatural creatures, like witches such as yourself?" he asked

She stood wide eyed "You do know about us..?" she asked he nodded "I'm a hunter." he shut the book as he put in his bookmark and patted the seat behind them she noticed he whispered, she raised a brow as she sat down his eyes flicked to everyone around them

She nodded and burnt some sage so they couldn't be heard "A hunter.. vampire hunter?" she asked "Not exactly, I'm not Buffy the Vampire Slayer. No super skills.. well.. some super skills. But my older brother and I

We fight evil for a living." "Shut up! We do too! Well, evil pretty much attracts to Elena like a magnet.." she smiled "So, got a name?" he asked coolly "Bonnie. You?" "Sam, Winchester." "Bennett." she added

He raised a brow "Bennett witch, pretty rare to find one these days." "Yeah, mostly because we're snatched up like hot cakes by the next jerk who decides he wants to loose damnation upon the world and kill everyone."

"Yeah, it's always the end of the world with Crowley too." he chuckled Bonnie laughed with him "Yeah.. why can't they take the day off? I mean really, enough with the threats and being tyrants. We super hero's need time off."

"I hear that." he grinned Bonnie shuddered as she looked over, her sage burnt all the way Elena, Caroline and Rebekah approached "Bonnie, nice outfit." Elena complimented "Yeah, really coordinated on you." Caroline smiles

Rebekah stares "Nice top." "Thanks.." Bonnie drew out the word staring at them "Hi, you don't mind if we borrow her for a moment, do you?" Elena asked "No problem, so long as the lady agrees." all eyes went to Bonnie

She nodded "Be right back, Sam." "I'll hold you to it." Elena grabbed her hand and the girls whisked her away "Spill." Caroline grinned "He's a great guy." Bonnie offered "Not good enough, witch." Rebekah punched the wall denting it

"He's got a just as, if not more than sexy older brother." Bonnie offered "No. Do you like him?" Elena asked "Yes, so he's off limits. I don't know why I'm saying this, considering all of you have boyfriends." Bonnie glared at all of them

"Hey! I do not!" Caroline countered "Klaus." Bonnie smirked at her "Yeah.. but.." she put on her puppy dog look "Nope. If you try anything, I will tell him and heads will roll. I won't stop him from murdering anything in his path."

Bonnie skipped off back to Sam and plopped beside him "So.." "So." he chuckled "They all want to maul you, and I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing." Bonnie blurted out "I see, thanks for the warning. But, I'm not interested in them."

"Who.. are you interested in?" she asked just in time before he kissed her he ruffled her hair as he walked off, Bonnie's face red, as she stared at him when he left inside the other side of the building. She wanted to run after him, but her legs betrayed her

She stood up, dusted herself off, and went to the dorm room, leaning against and falling down the white door. "Bonnie, pull yourself together. It was just a boy.. just a kiss.." she tried to calm her nerves, it wasn't completely helping

_-Later that Evening -_

Bonnie sat cross legged on the floor, not noticing Caroline, Elena and Rebekah come in she inhaled deeply, and exhaled slowly she wanted to be as in tune with her powers as possible. She needed to do this, to keep them under control.

Since they manifested from Quetsuya's blessing, it would take some time to adjust to her new found powers. She heard screams from people, snapping her out of trance Elena Rebekah and Caroline stood up "Bonnie" they called she nodded

They ran outside, to see people getting killed a boy ripped in half flew past them "Vampires." all of them said together, "Sam!" she called he dusted a few of them "I know what I'm doing." he called back she sighed of relief

"Come on ladies, let's clean house!" Caroline growled, her eyes turning black Elena and Rebekah followed suit as they dashed off Bonnie didn't know what to do, if she used her magic it would explode all of their brains and kill them.

But the problem was, Elena, Caroline and Rebekah would die. "Harken all ye elements, I summon thee now. Control the outside, control within. Land and sea, fire and wind. Out of my passions, a web be spun. From this eve forth, my will be done. So mote it be."

She felt the surge of energy go through her, she knew her will would be done with any words she spoke so she needed to be careful. "Buffy Anne Summers, come kill the vampires!" she saw the blonde girl come "Oh goody, vamps." she grinned

"Time to meet Mr. Pointy." she dusted them, her and Sam went to work, "Bye bye, blondie." Buffy pinned Caroline "Not that one." Bonnie shook her head "Good vampires, eh? Well lucky you, otherwise I would dust them."

"Let the healing power begin. Let my will be safe again. As these words of peace are spoken, let this harmful spell be broken." Buffy still stood, even after Bonnie's spell broke "Looks like.. you're staying.." Bonnie murmured

"Guess so." Buffy sighed "Trade one world of hell, for another." she looked around "College. I never finished mine, because of Mom and Dawny, so much happened." she stared at the building longingly "Guess now, I have my chance."

"So, you're a slayer?" she asked Sam he shook his head "Hunter." he corrected she raised a brow "You, a human hunt demons? Strange." "Not completely human, I'm part demon too." "Me too!" Buffy giggled with him

"Imbued with the essence of the last pure demon, to fight demons." she smiled "Born half demon.." Sam said "Well, it's been a pleasure Sammy. But, I've got a college to enlist in an-" she stopped as she stared at the boy

"Angel!?" she ran to him, kissing the boy, when she pulled back she noticed it wasn't him "Woah... sorry. I thought you were someone else bye!" she tried to bolt, but was stopped when he grabbed her hand "Buffy?" he asked

"Random guy, I don't know?" she asked "Buffy Summers?" he asked she nodded "Dean Winchester. That numb skull's older brother." he pointed to Sam "Vampire Slaying, demon girl." Buffy held her hand out "Hunter." he chuckled shaking her hand

"So, can you show a girl around?" she asked he nodded taking her hand as the two disappeared "Wow. That was fast." Bonnie stared "Yeah, but her and my brother.. are a lot alike in many ways so I guess it's fine."

Sam held his hand out, Bonnie took it as she walked away with him she forgot about her friends, they didn't mind they'd drag the details out of her later. "So, where are we going?" she asked "My room, I guess. After all that excitement, we can relax."

She shrugged why not? She followed him in "Who..?" "Brother." he answered as to who the other bed belonged to, she nodded "So, movies?" he asked she nodded "Ginger Snaps! I loved this movie!" she smiles

He nods "Though, it's not factual." "Of course, but some parts are and it's really well done for an amateur not educated in the mystical arts." she adds "Well, yeah, I guess so." she nodded as she fell asleep

(A bit sick at the moment, sorry if it's weird. I got reviews for a crossover, so I did one. Buffy The Vampire Slayer x Supernatural x The Vampire Diaries)


End file.
